Ash With Flying Colors
by Axl S.Nightmare
Summary: Ash narra sus vivencias intimas con sus compañeras de viaje y algunas conocidas.Capitulo 6
1. Sapphire

**Ash with flying colors**

**Escrito Por Axl**

**Episodio 1: Sapphire**

Zafiro, siempre me gustaba mirar aquellos zafiros, podía hundirme en aquel par de hermosos zafiros durante un buen tiempo, tiempo de descanso como este, nos encontramos descansando de nuestra travesía por hoenn.

Este día en particular fue bastante agotador no habíamos parado desde que salimos de Ciudad Fortree, Así que un descanso no venia nada mal, Brock cocinaba, Max revidaba su poke – navegador, May se encontraba sentada sobre una roca y yo me encontraba perdido mirando sus hermosos ojos zafiro, de repente ella voltea el rostro y al descubrirme mirándola me sonríe, que pena, me ha descubierto, será mejor que voltee a mirar hacia otro lado.

Ahora que lo pienso en estos últimos días he dedicado bastante tiempo a mirar a May y no me refiero a solo sus hermosos ojos azules, también he detallado muy bien sus carnosos labios, sus tentadores muslos, su torneada cintura, sus pechos en formación, su delicado cuello, me esta dando calor, siempre que pienso en ella así me empieza a dar calor, quizás este enfermo, luego le preguntare a brock, por ahora lo mejor será buscar algo de agua.

"Iré a explorar los alrededores, quizá encuentre un pokemon raro" les anuncie antes de salir de allí en compañía de pikachu, tras caminar un poco doy con un rio y sin pensarlo mucho me deshago de la ropa quedando únicamente en ropa interior y arrojándome al fría agua del rio, que bien el calor me ha bajado, pikachu descansa a la orilla del rio el pobre debe estar agotado en mis ultimas batallas suelo depender mucho de el, quizás deba entrenar mas a mis otros pokemon, me concentro tanto en esto ultimo que no advierto la llegada de may.

"Vaya así que aquí estabas" me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, "Tenia algo de calor así que decidí bañarme y ¿tu que haces aquí?" Le pregunte no pudiendo evitar mirarla analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, "Salí a buscarte ya que tardaste en regresar, ahora que lo dices, si esta haciendo algo de calor, ¿te importa si me meto al agua contigo?" Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos hipnotizándome con aquellos zafiros que tanto me gusta mirar, embobado por sus ojos afirmo con la cabeza y ella empieza a desvestirse ante mi atenta mirada.

Es que no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima mientras lo hace, cada prenda que se quita hace que ese extraño calor aumente más, es que el espectáculo que acabe de presenciar fue algo bastante emocionante, tanto que me he excitado en sobremanera, may se queda solo en ropa interior, se percata de que la miro embelesado y con una sexy sonrisa me pregunta.

"Acaso, ¿te gusta tanto lo que vez?" Yo solo puedo afirmar de nuevo y ante mi respuesta ella se sumerge bajo el agua y cuando sale se posiciona muy cerca a mi y de repente empieza con su dedo a delinear desde mi barbilla, bajando por mi pecho y terminando en mi ombligo aquello me excitaba demasiado y may parecía notarlo ya que de repente paso sus brazos atrás de mi cuello y me abrazo, quedando pagada a mi sus pechos están pegados a mi pecho y me mira a los ojos de una manera algo extraña, me mira así durante un rato como pensando que hacer hasta que me susurra al oído "Ash, sabia que te gustaba, pero no sabia que te excitaba tanto", en ese momento me percate a que se refería, y le di la espalda totalmente apenado lo único que pude decir fue un balbuceado "l..Lo...si..Siento", evidentemente estaba nervioso probablemente ella estaba furiosa conmigo.

Lo que paso a continuación fue algo que nunca habría pensado may me abrazo por la espalda, podía sentir sus redondeados pechos a la perfección, y de nuevo susurrándome me dijo al oído "Tranquilo no estoy enojada, al contrario me gusto" y terminando de decir esto me beso en el lóbulo y se marcho de allí, meneando las caderas de una forma que no podría describir pero que me dejo tarado, tanto que a los cuarenta minutos de que se fue me di cuenta de que seguía en el agua.

Luego de secarme y ponerme la ropa vuelvo al campamento donde brock ya tiene lista la cena, en una mesa plegable se encontraban cuatro platos de lo que al parecer seria estofado, me siento y may inmediatamente se sienta a mi lado guiñándome un ojo, dándome un escalofrió.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a cenar ella pasa una de sus piernas sobre la mía y comienza a frotar contra la mía, cuando hace esto no puedo evitar derramar algo de estofado en la mesa, intento no prestarle atención, pero esto al parecer la anima mas, ya que disimuladamente baja una de sus manos a mi muslo y lo acaricia un rato para terminar apretándolo, yo no puedo evitar sobresaltarme y al haber terminado de cenar, literalmente huyo de la mesa sentándome contra un árbol.

May estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba que actuara así, lo mejor seria dormir o por lo menos fingir que lo hago pero antes hablare con brock, así que me acerco a el y le comento mi situación.

"¿Así que te sube la temperatura de repente?" Yo afirmo con la cabeza ante su pregunta, "Y... ¿eso te sucede cuando estas cerca de may?" Vuelvo a asentir con el cabeza apenado mientras encuentro de lo más interesante mirar el suelo, "! AHI QUE ALEGRIA POR FIN ESTAS CRECIENDO!" exclama brock saltando de alegría.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede cuando estoy cerca?" Escucho que me pregunta una delicada voz a mi lado, se perfectamente a quien pertenece esa voz así que abordado por el pánico no puedo evitar preguntarle "Ma...May, desde cuando estas oyendo", "Desde que brock dijo Y... ¿eso te sucede cuando estas cerca de may", al escucharla me relajo un poco "Y...¿que es lo que te pasa cuando estoy cerca?" me pregunta acercándose peligrosamente a mi, yo no puedo responder a esa pregunta y ante esto ella se entristece."

"¿No confías en mi?, ¿no soy tu amiga?" me pregunta aun mirándome, aunque su mirada ha cambiado y expresa una gran tristeza, no sabiendo como responder solo atino a decir "No, no es eso, es que...", al ver que no puedo responderle se comienza a marchar mientras me dice "Esta bien si no quieres contarme no lo hagas", al oírla le tomo la mano y la detengo, le digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza "Es que si te digo, te enfadaras conmigo", al escucharme may se queda mirándome, esa mirada que me fascina y al mismo tiempo me atemoriza.

Poco después descubro que tenia en mente, cuando me abraza o mejor dicho me agarra la cabeza y la coloca contra sus pechos, el tenerla así de cerca solo hace que me caliente mas y mas , sus pechos son tan suaves que no tengo ganas de intentar zafarme de su abrazo, al abrazarme mi gorra cae de mi cabeza y ella me acaricia tiernamente los cabellos, entonces me dice "No seas tonto, puedes contarme lo que sea y no me enfadare, no puedo enfadarme contigo", entonces me suelta de mi abrazo y yo ya no me negare a nada que ella me pida, mi mente ya no esta, ahora la obedeceré ciegamente, o al menos por el momento lo hare, "Entonces, ¿que es lo que te pasa cuando estoy cerca?" me pregunta de nuevo y yo comienzo a contarle.

Al terminar de contarle la observo a los ojos y esta alegre, yo creí que estaría enfadada pero al parecer es todo lo contrario ya que me abraza de nuevo y luego hace algo que no me esperaba, me besa en los labios, yo me quedo quieto sin responder, cuando termina de hacerlo me toma de la mano y me dice "Ven, te enseñare a quitarte ese calor", entonces me lleva hacia el rio donde habíamos estado hace horas,

Al llegar al rio se desviste al igual que la ultima vez y se sumerge en el agua, al salir me dice "Ven Ash, quiero que me acompañes" lo dice con un tono diferente al cual no puedo evitar obedecer y a los pocos minutos estoy en el rio en ropa interior al lado de ella.

Al estar allí ella me abraza por el cuello y comienza a besarme, a diferencia de la vez pasada yo le respondo intentando seguirle el paso, se siente tan bien, sus labios saben muy bien, de repente siento como usa su lengua para lamerme el labio, al sentirla abro la boca y ella aprovecha para introducir su lengua y juntarla con la mía, ella dijo que me iba a quitar el calor pero en realidad lo esta avivando, ella se separa en busca de oxigeno y me pregunta "¿Te gusto?", yo la beso para demostrarle lo mucho que me gusto, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso con ganas, cuando me separo ella me mira divertida y se separa un momento y se quita la ropa interior quedando desnuda, yo no puedo evitar comérmela con la mirada.

Ella me vuelve a besar y pone sus manos sobre el elástico de mi ropa interior, yo entiendo lo que quiere hacer y me deshago de mi ropa interior, ahora los dos estamos desnudos, al estar así, ella me mira a lo ojos y me sonríe, que sonrisa mas hermosa tiene, entonces toma mis manos y las pone encima de sus pechos, yo los palpo y son muy suaves, entonces comienzo a acariciarlos primero apretándolos y moviendo mis manos, después acaricio circularmente sus pezones y los pellizco un poco, debo admitir que lo ultimo lo hice por instinto y al parecer le encanto ya que esta haciendo unos ruiditos que me fascinan, sigo acariciando sus pechos y comienzo a besar y lamer su cuello, la verdad es que ahora tengo mas claro que hacer, así que bajo lamiendo su cuello, a sus pechos y los lamo, primero utilizo mi lengua para jugar con sus rosados pezones y después los succiono con mi boca, me atrevo un poco y los muerdo suavemente ante lo cual ella da un gritito de gusto.

Ella me detiene y me dice "Ya es hora de unirnos, ¿sabes que hacer?", la verdad es que no tengo ni idea lo anterior lo hice sin saber por que, así que niego con la cabeza ante lo cual ella sonríe y me responde "No importa, mira tu solo mantén mi pierna levantada" entonces levanto su pierna al hacerlo ella toma mi virilidad y la dirige a su intimidad, la introduce un poco y me dice "Levanta mi otra pierna" cuando la levanto ella mueve las caderas y termina de unir nuestros cuerpos.

Ella mueve en vaivén las caderas mientras se agarra de mi cuello, yo me quedo estático sintiendo sus movimientos y su intimidad, es tan caliente y húmeda, es bastante estrecha, se siente genial, aunque esta postura es algo incomoda así que salgo del rio con ella encima y la recuesto en el piso, ahora soy yo quien se mueve, imito el movimiento de ella en vaivén y ella cruza sus piernas evitando mi escape, aunque no iba siquiera a intentarlo de todos modos, me sigo moviendo y sus pechos se mueven de arriba hacia abajo acorde a mis movimientos, ella sigue haciendo esos ruiditos que me encantan.

Hacer esto es delicioso pero es muy cansado, estoy sudando al igual que ella, aunque se ve mucho mas sexy con esa ligera capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo, ella me mira y me dice "Déjame estar arriba", entonces yo me acuesto sobre el piso y ella se sienta uniéndonos de nuevo, comenzando de nuevo su movimiento yo la tomo de las nalgas y las acaricio mientras ella se mueve, ella aumenta de velocidad mientras se apoya en mi pecho, siento como si fuera a explotar, creo que voy a llegar, me siento aun con ella sobre mi y beso sus pechos, entonces no puedo aguantar mas y exploto, termino dentro de ella cayendo rendido al piso, ella cae conmigo y quedamos así.

"Te gusto" Me pregunta ella acostada sobre mi pecho, "Me encanto", le respondo sinceramente, nos besamos de nuevo, aunque no tan apasionadamente como antes, ya que ambos estamos agotados y allí desnudos al lado del rio dormimos aquella noche.

Fin.

Próximo Capitulo: Rubí


	2. Ruby

**Ash with flying colors**

**Escrito Por Axl**

**Episodio 2: Ruby**

Rubí, el día de hoy el atardecer se presenta con un color rojizo como el de un rubí, aquel rojizo cielo me cubre mientras pienso en mi reciente derrota y en mi estrategia para la revancha, de repente unas manos cubren mis ojos, se perfectamente a quien pertenecen, solo una persona tiene un aroma tan dulce.

Retiro suavemente sus manos de mis ojos y ladeo la cabeza para poder verle, lo primero que veo es su blusa de color carmesí, levanto un poco mas la mirada y veo su bella sonrisa, le respondo con la mejor sonrisa que puedo, la verdad siempre me desanimo bastante cuando pierdo así que mi sonrisa no la convence del todo y me pregunta.

"Aun estas pensando en la batalla" dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y pone su mano sobre mi mejilla, dada esta actitud ustedes pensaran que somos novios, pero la verdad es que solo somos amigos, claro que cuando estamos a solas no nos comportamos como tal.

"Si, aun lo hago, ya sabes que no me gusta perder" le respondo mientras retiro su mano de mi mejilla y me acerco para poder besarla, sus labios emanan una calidez que me hace perderme en ellos, desde aquella primera vez en hoenn hemos tenido mas encuentros mientras viajábamos por toda la región de hoenn y ahora que viajamos por kanto, aunque ahora somos mas cuidadosos.

Aun recuerdo el día siguiente a nuestra primera vez, vale mi primera vez porque nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle eso a may, aquella noche dormimos a la orilla del rio totalmente desnudos lo cual acabo por darnos un fuerte resfriado eso y brock preguntando donde habíamos estado la noche anterior ya que se percato de nuestra ausencia la noche anterior.

Desde esa experiencia hemos sido mas cuidadosos para evitar que brock y Max se dieran cuenta podría decirse que somos novios pero que solo lo sabemos ella y yo, suena patético ¿no?, la verdad es que al principio me molesto un poco la idea, en ese entonces pensaba si hemos de tener una relación para que esconderlo, poco después me di cuenta que tener una relación normal solo seria un problema y aparte de eso me asusta la idea de contarle a norman.

"No tienes porque sentirte así, hiciste lo que pudiste, pero esa chica tiene mucha ventaja al poder darles órdenes mentalmente a sus pokemon" me dice mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, es cierto mi contrincante de hoy era Anabel la cerebro de la torre de batalla.

"¿Estabas celosa?" le pregunto a may de manera burlona sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, esta mañana al llegar a la torre de batalla, por motivo de unos beedrills termine en el agua con Anabel, cabe decir que yo creía que era un chico, pero de alguna forma may supo que era una chica.

"No es cierto, no estaba celosa" Me responde sacándome la lengua, se ve tan linda cuando hace eso, poco antes de mi batalla intenten besarla y en ese momento me dijo "¿Por qué no vas y besas a tu nueva amiguita?" además de no dejarme besarla y luego dice que no estaba celosa.

"¿Entonces eso que me dijiste antes porque fue?" Le pregunto mientras me pongo detrás de ella y la abrazo, vaya que ha logrado animarme después de mi derrota.

"Estaba jugando contigo" Me dice sonrosándose y dándome la espalda, la verdad se ve adorable con esa actitud, le seguiré el juego quizás salga algo bueno de esto.

"¿No tienes ganas de jugar ahora?" le pregunto colocándome detrás de ella con mi cabeza sobre su hombro, "quizás si quiero, quizás no" me responde acercando su rostro, yo entiendo lo que quiere y me acerco para besarla, cierro los ojos como acostumbro a hacer, pero no siento aquella cálida sensación al besarla.

Abro los ojos y veo que esta parada a una distancia prudente de mi, "Aun estoy enfadada contigo, así que por ahora te quedaras sin jugar" me dice sacándome la lengua para terminar marchándose hacia el lugar donde nos hospedamos.

Me ha dejado bastante caliente, pero por lo que veo en este momento no ganare nada, así que lo mejor será irme a pasear por los alrededores, debería estar pensando en mi batalla en vez de pensar en tener intimidad con may, parezco un degenerado pensando en eso todo el tiempo.

Mientras camino veo un chico de cabellera purpura, al acercarme mas me doy cuenta que no es un chico, es Anabel jugando con su espeon, ella al verme me dedica una sonrisa "Hola Ash, ¿que haces aquí?" me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, por alguna extraña razón siento como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, pero debe ser imaginación mía.

"Salí a caminar un poco, ya sabes para despejar la mente" invento lo primero que me viene a la mente para responderle, me acerco a una roca que allí se encuentra, Anabel se sienta a mi lado y recarga la cabeza en mi hombro, debería decirle que retire la cabeza, pero la verdad no me incomoda para nada.

"¿Aun piensas en nuestra batalla?"

"Si, fue impresionante como ordenabas a tus pokemon sin hablar, ¿Cómo lo haces?"

"En realidad es solo sentir los sentimientos de mis pokemon, ellos hacen lo mismo conmigo y así saben que quiero que hagan en batalla"

"Eso es asombroso, ¿podrías enseñarme como hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, solo tienes que concentrarte e intenta percibir lo que sienten los demás"

"vaya, voy a practicarlo...eh, creo que deje todos mis pokemon el habitación"

"Si quieres puedes practicar conmigo"

"Bueno, dime que debo hacer"

Entonces ella cambia su posición y se sienta mirándome a los ojos, yo hago lo mismo, "Relájate e intenta percibir mis sentimientos" me dice, cierro los ojos pero la verdad no siento nada.

"Lo siento Anabel, pero no percibo nada"

"Quizás deba acercarme mas" dice mientras se acerca y pega su frente a la mía, "Anda inténtalo ahora, solo concéntrate" me dice mientras me mira fijamente, la verdad no voy a ser capaz de concentrarme con ella tan cerca.

Cierro los ojos e intento hacerlo de nuevo, de repente siento una sensación húmeda y tibia sobre mis labios, abro los ojos sorprendido y descubro que Anabel me esta besando, instintivamente le correspondo, es muy distinto a cuando beso a may, pero no por distinto es malo, de hecho se siente bastante bien.

Me atrevo un poco mas y paso mis manos a su espalda al hacer esto ella me abraza por el cuello y profundiza el beso, puedo sentir su lengua sobre la mía, me siento recargando mi espalda sobre una roca y ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi, seguimos besándonos, ella juega con mis cabellos y yo paseo mis manos libremente sobre su tersa espalda.

De repente me percato de lo que estoy haciendo y me separo, me pongo de pie rápidamente y me marcho de allí, corriendo como un cobarde, no se cuanto tiempo corrí ni siquiera en que dirección, al detenerme me encontraba en un claro dentro de un pequeño bosque, respire hondo tratando de calmarme.

Acababa de engañar a may, aunque no, no la he engañado, ella y yo solo somos amigos después de todo, así que no la he engañado pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal y a pesar de sentir esto ahí una pequeña parte de mi que me pide a gritos que vuelva con Anabel y me comporte como un hombre lo haría.

Permanezco en aquel lugar por unos cuantos minutos antes de volver al lugar donde nos hospedamos, al llegar voy directamente a mi habitación evitando que alguno de mis amigos me vea, estoy algo perturbado y necesito descansar.

Desde que may y yo tenemos encuentros íntimos en cualquier lugar que nos hospedemos lo hacemos de la siguiente forma may y max en un cuarto, brock en otro y yo en otro, ella siempre viene durante la noche y se va antes del amanecer, yo siempre he pensado que max se daría cuenta pero ella dice que tiene el sueño muy pesado por lo cual no nota su ausencia en la habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación me acuesto en la cama, lo que acaba de pasar me ha gustado bastante, pero no se si este bien y no me atrevo a preguntarle a may, mucho menos a brock, que debería hacer, pikachu duerme sobre mi cama y hasta ahora noto su presencia, lo mejor será dormir un poco.

Me acomodo una y otra vez sobre la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero no lo consigo, oigo como la puerta de mi habitación se abre, no es necesario que voltee a mirar quien es, solo ahí una persona que entra con tal familiaridad en mi habitación.

Ella entra cierra la puerta con seguro y se acuesta en mi cama a mi lado, yo volteo a mirarla y le sonrió "Pensé que no querías jugar", ella me mira fingiendo enfado "Si quieres me voy", lo que acaba de decir me hace pensar, quizás si es mejor que se vaya, no estoy seguro de querer estar con ella en este momento.

Ella se queda mirándome, debe ser porque me he quedado callado, usualmente estaríamos devorándonos a besos pero hoy no me siento bien al hacerlo, me siento mal como si estuviese jugando con may.

"Estas muy extraño esta noche, sigues deprimido por la batalla"

"Si, la verdad me dejo bastante mal perder" le miento, no soy capaz de decirle lo que paso con Anabel.

"Tranquilo no pienses en eso, yo te reconfortare, hare que te sientas mejor" dice mientras abraza mi cabeza contra sus pechos, en este instante me siento como un despreciable insecto, aunque no soy capaz de decirle nada.

Levanto la vista y ella me besa, yo la abrazo y acaricio su espalda sobre su blusa carmesí, ella acaricia mi cabello, dejo su boca y beso su cuello, su piel tiene un sabor delicioso y es demasiado tersa, lentamente me deshago de la blusa que la cubre y sigo deleitándome con el sabor de su piel.

Ella me desprende de mi chaleco y mi camisa, yo quito ansiosamente su sostén y me apodero de su boca mientras mi mano juega con uno de sus pechos, cambiamos de posiciones y ella queda encima, su boca sobre mi cuello, me mordisquea como si fuese una vampira.

Nos liberamos de la ropa que nos queda y me acomodo sobre ella, beso y mordisqueo su cuello, ella gime de una manera sublime, desciendo lamiendo su cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Jugueteo un poco con la lengua sobre uno de sus rosados pezones, mientras al otros lo acaricio con las yemas de los dedos, tomo sus pechos con mi boca y los succiono suavemente, ella abre la boca jadeante en busca de oxigeno, su piel cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor, su pecho jadeando subiendo y bajando a un apresurado ritmo.

Me apodero de su boca una vez más y me apresuro a unir nuestros cuerpos, nuestras caderas se mueven coordinadamente, may pasa sus brazos tras mi cuello y me acerca a ella, yo beso su boca y aumento la velocidad, se siente tan húmedo, tan estrecho, es sencillamente maravilloso.

Me sigo moviendo es como estar en una fantasía, may me muerde el labio lo hace con demasiada fuerza producto de la excitación, mi labio esta sangrando, pero no me importa, ambos seguimos hasta llegar juntos al clímax y acabar rendidos en brazos del otro.

Me separo de ella, tomo aire a bocanadas como si no lo hubiese tenido en un buen tiempo, volteo a mirar a may y esta dormida, es raro que ella se duerma después de estar juntos, casi siempre quien se duerme soy yo, me doy cuenta de la pequeña herida en mi labio pero no hago nada, tarde o temprano cerrara.

Abrazo a may y trato de dormir, pero no puedo el remordimiento me carcome la conciencia, bese a Anabel y luego me acuesto con may como si nada, me levanto de la cama silenciosamente, me pongo el pantalón, la camiseta y los zapatos y salgo a caminar un poco, quizás algo de aire fresco me ayude a pensar.

Fin...

Próximo Capitulo: Amethyst


	3. Amethyst

**Ash With Flying Colors**

**Escrito Por: Axl**

**Episodio 3: Amethyst**

Al salir de mi habitación dejando en ella a May durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro empiezo a caminar en dirección al lago donde conocí a Anabel esta mañana, ahora que pienso en Anabel recuerdo como huy de ella esta tarde después de besarla, debí parecer un cobarde, pero…que mas podía hacer, podría haber seguido besándola total May y yo solo somos amigos así que no la estaría engañando, ¿cierto?

Si no la estoy engañando, ¿porque me siento mal por ello? y ¿porque tengo ganas de repetirlo?, quizás lo mejor sería preguntarle a brock, a pesar de ser siempre rechazado debe tener más experiencia en esto del amor que yo, aunque no estoy seguro si siento amor por May o solo atracción al igual que con Anabel, estoy hecho un lio, quizás debiera estar pensando en mi batalla del día de mañana que comiéndome la cabeza pensando en chicas.

Llego al lago cerca a la torre de batalla y tomo algunas rocas del suelo, comienzo a lanzarlas una por una al lago, quizás esto me ayude a despejar mi cabeza, lanzo unas cinco o diez rocas y decido que es inútil seguir con esto, me recuesto en la fría tierra y miro las estrellas por un rato.

Parece que cuando se trata de chicas Ash Ketchum no es la herramienta más útil de la caja, de hecho en toda mi vida no he tenido novia, de hecho interés por las chicas no lo tuve antes de que pasara aquello con May, quizás sea cuestión de la edad, antes nunca me fijaba en los pechos de las chicas, para mí era más emocionante concentrarme en mis batallas y por ello me burlaba de las tonterías que hacia brock por llamar la atención de las chicas, realmente nunca trate de entenderlo, aunque ahora comienzo a comprender el afán de brock por las chicas.

En este momento me hecho adicto al cuerpo de May, he estado tantas veces con ella en este tiempo que quizás el día que ya no la tenga me ponga mal, quizás me deprima, ojala pase mucho tiempo antes de eso, May aparte de ser mi…bueno la verdad es que no sé cómo nombrar el tipo de relación que llevamos, en fin el hecho es que ella es una de mis mejores amigas si no es que la mejor amiga que he tenido.

Aun recuerdo el día que la conocí en el incidente del laboratorio del profesor rowan, en ese momento me sentía solo a pesar de viajar con pikachu, es decir no tenia compañía humana cerca y al viajar con Brock y Misty durante mucho tiempo me acostumbre a tener a alguien cerca, alguien con quien hablar, con quien convivir durante mis viajes.

Aunque mi viaje a solas con May duro poco me sentí aliviado por tener a alguien cerca, recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro con el equipo magma, luego de eso se nos unió Max, me sorprendí bastante cuando me entere que el padre de may no era otro que el líder del gimnasio de ciudad petalburgo norman, recuerdo que cuando me enfrente por segunda vez a su padre ella me animo a mí, supongo que desde allí comenzó a atraerme.

"Vaya que frio hace" digo al viento, quizás salir sin abrigo no fue una buena idea, el cuarto estaba cálido cuando lo deje pero ahora que me fijo bien solo tengo puestos mi camiseta y mi pantalón, la fría noche me hace notar más duramente mi situación, supongo que volveré al dormitorio y me acostare al lado de May para entrar en calor, me rio un poco, debo de haber sonado como un pervertido con aquello que dije.

Me siento y miro al lago por un tiempo, me han entrado ganas de nadar con este frio, no, no es eso, la verdad me han entrado ganas de decirle a May que repitamos en este lago lo que hicimos en el rio aquella vez, solo que esta vez a modo de celebrar mi victoria sobre Anabel, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que le ganare, no importa cuánto tarde, debo ganarle y luego celebrar mi victoria con may.

"¿Quién es?" Oigo que me dice una voz al taparme los ojos con las manos.

"Ma…" Iba a responder que era May pero no es ella, no emana la misma fragancia que May, su fragancia es distinta, aun así no es desconocida para mí, ya la he sentido antes, un momento. "!Anabel!" respondo nervioso volteándome para mirarla.

En efecto es Anabel parada frente a mí observándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde?" Me pregunta, aunque por la expresión en su rostro siento como si ella lo supiese de antemano, me siento como en un interrogatorio en el que no puedo mentir, eso y que aun estoy apenado por la manera en que huy de ella en la tarde.

"No podía dormir y quise salir a tomar algo de aire" Ojala se haya creído eso, aunque su expresión me da a entender todo lo contrario. "También estaba pensando en algunas cosas que me tienen preocupado" Suelto de repente al sentirme presionado por su penetrante mirada, tal parece que mi última respuesta la convence ya que deja de mirarme de aquella manera.

"¿Puedo saber qué cosas son esas que te preocupan?" Me pregunta de repente, la cara de nerviosismo que tengo en este momento debe ser impresionante, es que no puedo decirle que pensaba en May y que me preocupaba el hecho de si estaba traicionándola o no con ella, no puedo simplemente abrir la boca y soltarle todo eso.

Anabel se acerca al lago, da la vuelta para mirarme y me dice "Se trata de chicas, ¿cierto?" no hace falta decir que aquello ultimo que dijo me dejo sorprendido , solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y mirar al suelo de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Ella se acerca lentamente se agacha y me mira a los ojos, me sonríe y me pregunta. "Esas chicas… ¿somos may y yo?" En ese momento pensé que para que seguir mintiendo total Anabel lo descubriría, simplemente dije un susurrado. "Si".

"Vaya, y ya que yo soy uno de tus problemas, podrías decirme el ¿porque?" Me dice mirándome a los ojos, en ese momento perdí el control de mis piernas que para este momento temblaban más que un flan.

"! No!...tu no…tú no eres…tú no eres un problema para mi es solo que" Suelto rápidamente, mientras estoy en el suelo.

"¿De qué se trata Ash?, anda puedes contármelo, no hay problema" Me dice mientras apoya sus manos en mi pecho dejándome recostado sobre el suelo, lo que acabo de decir Anabel por alguna razón me incita a soltarle la verdad a bocajarro.

Empiezo a contarle todo a Anabel, todo desde que conocía a May, lo que paso en el rio y la situación que hemos tenido desde entonces, los celos de May con ella y mi dilema de si estoy o no traicionando a May.

Al terminar mi relato Anabel me abraza y se recuesta encima de mí colocando su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre mi cabeza y mi hombro, me besa el lóbulo del oído y me susurra. "Yo no creo que estés traicionándola o estés haciendo algo malo, ella no te ha reclamado como suyo así que no son pareja, entonces no estás traicionándola, deja de preocuparte por ello". Me acaricia el pecho sobre la camiseta y se levanta del suelo, dándome la mano como ayuda para levantarme, luego me lleva de la mano, yo solo la sigo obedientemente.

Caminamos por un rato bajo la oscura noche hasta que llegamos a la casa de Anabel, ella entro sin perder tiempo y yo seguí siguiéndola llegamos a su habitación, sin perder tiempo pero sin ir de prisa Anabel comenzó a besarme.

Yo decidí no oponer resistencia y dejar pasar lo que tuviese que pasar aquella fría noche, así que le correspondí el beso con muchas ganas, el beso era muy profundo podía sentir de cierta manera los sentimientos de Anabel aunque fuese solo un poco, decidí utilizar algo que aprendí con May e introduje mi lengua en la cálida boca de Anabel en busca de su lengua, rápidamente las caricias entre nuestras lenguas se hacían más profundas, más largas, más excitantes.

Nos separamos dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre nuestras bocas y seguimos ansiosamente, despoje a Anabel de su ropa dejándola solo en bragas, ella no usa sostén quizás por el tamaño de sus pechos, ella me quita la camiseta.

Comienzo a lamer su oreja descendiendo a su cuello el cual lamo y beso, Anabel gime ante cada caricia lo cual me anima a seguir, sigo descendiendo y llego a los excitados pezones de Anabel, a pesar de que sus pechos son pequeños no me desagradan, los acaricio con mi lengua en forma circular alrededor de cada pequeño montículo rosa poniéndolo mas y mas duro, sigo descendiendo hasta su ombligo el cual acaricio y beso, en ese momento Anabel me detiene.

Ella me empuja ligeramente y se pone encima mío, comienza a darme una dosis de mi propia medicina lamiéndome desde la oreja descendiendo sobre mi cuerpo al igual que hice yo con ella, al llegar debajo de mi ombligo me mira pícaramente y me desabrocha el pantalón deshaciéndose de él en segundos.

Ella baja un poco mi ropa interior y toma entre sus manos mi virilidad, sus manos se sienten cálidas alrededor de mi miembro, ella comienza a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa de manera lenta y suave, yo recuesto mi cabeza y cierro los ojos, de repente siento algo cálido sobre mi virilidad, abro los ojos y veo que lo lame lentamente, luego lo introduce en su boca, se siente demasiado bien, nunca antes había experimentado esto, ella deja de hacerlo me mira a los ojos indicándome que es el momento.

Se acomoda encima de mí y une su cuerpo con el mío, siento la calidez de Anabel rodeándome, ella mueve sus caderas rápidamente, se siente muy bien, nuestras respiraciones se aceleran al igual que nuestros latidos, tomo con las yemas de los dedos los pezones de Anabel y los acaricio mientras ella sigue moviéndose de aquella sublime manera.

La beso con mucha pasión cuando siento llegar el clímax y caemos rendidos, nuestros latidos aun acelerados y nuestras respiraciones algo agitadas, aun estando unidos. "Gracias Ash, si en nuestra próxima batalla eres capaz de vencerme te daré un premio". Oigo que me dice antes de caer dormida, al verla dormir no soy capaz de resistirme y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo siguiendo a Anabel.

Al día siguiente al volver con May y los chicos, veo quizás a la May mas cabreada que he visto en el tiempo que la conozco, nada más llegar al lugar donde nos hospedábamos me fulmino con la mirada y fingiendo su enfado me pregunto. "¿Dónde estuviste anoche?, esta mañana fui a buscarte para ver si querías entrenar y no te encontré" Evidentemente ella no va a decir que durmió en mi habitación toda la noche.

"Es que salí a entrenar durante la noche, ya que no podía dormir" Respondí rápidamente, sin pensar lo que decía.

"¿Saliste a entrenar sin tus pokemon?" Me pregunta May señalando lo obvio y verificando que yo estaba mintiendo.

Por suerte Brock intervino para salvarme, aunque May tarde o temprano descargaría su enojo conmigo, el día paso sin muchos sobresaltos aunque May a pesar de estar enfadada no se separo de mi lado, inclusive cuando me enfrente por segunda vez a Anabel se quedo parada a mi lado, claro que fulmino a Anabel con la mirada durante todo el encuentro, a veces pienso que las mujeres tienen algún sexto sentido para intuir lo que pasa.

Gane la batalla, fue un reñido encuentro pero al final pikachu y mis pokemon me dieron la victoria, por cierto ya que May estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo Anabel no me dio mi premio por vencerla, al final tuve que despedirme de ella.

"Adiós Ash, espero volver a verte algún día" Me dijo una sonrosada Anabel.

"Por supuesto, te prometo que algún día vendré a visitarte" Le respondo honestamente, algún día vendría a visitarle y de paso a cobrar mi premio.

"Ya vámonos Ash, se hace tarde y debemos llegar al próximo pueblo" Intervino May arrastrándome del brazo, ella parecía la mas ansiosa en partir de la torre de batalla, y así me despedí de Anabel con may arrastrándome fuera del alcance de ella, y luego dice que no estaba celosa.

Fin…

Próximo Capitulo: Saphire Against Orange Conch


	4. SAOC

**Ash With Flying Colors**

**Escrito Por: Axl**

**Episodio 4: Sapphire against Orange Conch**

En la vida hay situaciones en las que no sabes si alegrarte o por el contrario maldecir al mundo por tu mala suerte, aquello es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras sentía una guerra fría alrededor mío, una guerra, mas no es una guerra entre dos naciones, esta guerra tiene como contendientes a algo mucho más peligroso, dos mujeres cabreadas y sumamente posesivas.

Quizás mis anteriores pensamientos les hayan confundido así que les explicare lo que nos llevo a esta incomoda situación, o mejor dicho explicare porque resulte en medio de tan incómoda disputa.

Luego de vencer a Anabel y ganar el símbolo de la habilidad continuamos con nuestro viaje a la siguiente torre de batalla donde me esperaba el final de esta travesía, luego de lo ocurrido con Anabel, May sospechaba algo y seguía cabreada conmigo, la situación era algo tensa pero no era nada comparado con lo que ocurrió después.

Camino a mi siguiente batalla decidimos detenernos en un hospedaje, ya que había anochecido y estábamos cansados de dormir al aire libre, la situación se comenzó a tornar extraña cuando al momento de dividir las habitaciones May decidió dormir conmigo en lugar de dormir con su hermano Max, ante la sorpresa de todos por su decisión ella solo comento que quería hablar conmigo sobre una estrategia que tenía planeada usar en el siguiente concurso.

Ya en nuestra habitación, le quise preguntar a May la verdadera razón para compartir habitación conmigo, ante lo cual ella simplemente se acostó en la cama y dándome la espalda me respondió, ya duérmete.

"¿Estas enfadada por algo?" Pregunto acostándome a sus espaldas y susurrándole al oído, antes no hubiese sido capaz de hacer ninguna de las dos acciones anteriores pero digamos que las experiencias que he tenido últimamente me han dado algo de confianza con las mujeres, aunque la verdad a veces simplemente es muy difícil entenderlas.

"Y… ¿tú qué crees? " Me respondió sin siquiera mirarme, creo saber porque está enfadada pero debo cerciorarme de estar en lo correcto.

"Vale, podrías decirme ¿porque estas enfadada entonces?" Le pregunto mientras le acaricio el brazo derecho de manera cariñosa y me pego un poco más a ella.

"Acaso te parece extraño que me enfade porque apenas tienes oportunidad de acuestas con la primer marimacho que encuentras" Dice volteando violentamente a mirarme con lagrimas en los ojos, aun no entendía el porqué de la reacción de May, total ella y yo no éramos más que amigos, entonces no era una traición en regla... ¿Cierto?, quizás debería aclararle esta parte a May, quizás yo interprete mal desde el principio o quizás simplemente ella estaba sacando conclusiones y realmente no me había descubierto con Anabel.

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?"

"Ash…mírame a los ojos y dime que no te acostaste con ella" Me pide mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo le devuelvo la mirada y comienzo a hablar "Yo…yo...Yo no…yo no puedo hacer esto"

"Entonces…si te acostaste con ella" Dice May, su voz ya no suena enfadada ni histérica, suena decepcionada y herida.

"Si, lo hice" Respondo mirando al suelo, en aquel momento quizás pensé que May no sospecharía, quizás pensé que no le importaría, total nosotros solo somos amigos ¿no?, aunque esa es mi percepción de la situación no he tomado en cuenta la interpretación de May acerca de nuestra relación.

"May, tu y yo… ¿qué tipo de relación tenemos?".

"Porque preguntas eso ahora" Me responde acercándose a mí con la cabeza mirando al suelo, quizás lo mejor sea ser honesto y explicarle como me siento acerca de la situación que tenemos.

"May, tu dijiste que deberíamos dejar las cosas como estaban y que no debíamos tener ninguna relación aparte de ser amigos, entonces porque te enfadas, si no tenemos relación alguna no te he traicionado o ¿sí?" Suelto esto rápidamente, quizás may no haya entendido todo lo que dije, lo dije muy rápido como si tuviera miedo de lo que decía y pensándolo bien no sé porque lo he dicho, levanto la mirada y May esta parada allí sin decir nada, de repente.

"Si así son las cosas, si yo te dijera que quiero ser tu novia, ¿me podrías ser fiel de esa manera Ash?"

"Yo...Yo" Yo no sé qué decir esta es la simple verdad, no creí que May dijera algo como eso, una relación con May, no se si podría serle fiel, quizás vuelva a fallarle a May, quizás si pueda serle fiel a May, quizás deba intentarlo.

"May yo quiero ser…"

"¿Chicos están despiertos?" Pregunta Brock al otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, si estamos despiertos, ¿ocurre algo brock?" Responde May algo fastidiada dada la expresión que tiene en el rostro en este momento.

"Chicos vengan a la recepción, es una sorpresa" Responde brock dejándome intrigado acerca de que nos encontraríamos en la recepción.

"Dejaremos esto para más tarde, aun así todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar tu y yo" Me dice May saliendo de la habitación, vale me he salvado, para ser honesto cuando estaba a punto de responder ni yo mismo tenía idea de que iba a decir, de todas maneras May espera una respuesta pronto y yo debo darle una respuesta al menos eso le debo.

Me quedo allí de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación por unos quince minutos pensando en ello, me doy cuenta que debo bajar a la recepción para mirar la sorpresa de la que hablaba brock, por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

Al bajar a la recepción me doy cuenta de la sorpresa que hablaba brock, de hecho en este momento no se si sea una sorpresa agradable o desagradable, es una sensación agridulce, aunque en este caso más agria que dulce.

"Misty, ¿que haces aquí?" Pregunto claramente sorprendido ante la prescencia de Misty en este lugar, volteo mi mirada buscando a May y la veo claramente enojada, quizás no lo demuestre pero en este tiempo la he conocido un poco mas y podría decir que esta verdaderamente cabreada, podría ser que…, no imposible.

"Ash, Ash, ASH" Salgo de mi trance ante los gritos de Misty, "Que, Que pasa" Respondo alterado por los gritos.

"Pues les estaba explicando porque estaba en este centro pokemon, pero parecía que no me escuchabas" La verdad es que no me entero de que dijo acerca de eso, pero la verdad en este momento no me interesa la razón por la que Misty se encuentre en este lugar me interesa más los problemas que su presencia me pueda causar.

"Que les parece si comemos algo, todos juntos ya que Misty llego" Sugiere brock, todos aceptamos su propuesta y vamos al comedor allí empezaría esta especia de guerra fría en la cual estoy en medio.

Al llegar al comedor este era de seis puestos en forma rectangular, yo tome asiento y Misty se sentó a mi lado, ante lo cual May se molesto y dijo.

"Te importa, yo siempre me siento al lado de Ash" La reacción de May sorprendió a todos, pero esto solo era el comienzo.

"Lo lamento, pero no me quitare, así que digamos que por hoy te quitare a Ash" Respondió Misty enfadada como la recuerdo de cuando viajábamos juntos, dirijo mi mirada a May y en este momento esta furiosa, de alguna manera las palabras de misty la lograron enfurecer mas de lo que estaba, ella se sienta en el puesto en frente de Misty mirando la mesa fijamente.

"Ash, siéntate a mi lado" Mas que sonar como una orden, me dio la impresión de que ella quería una prueba de mi parte, de lo que hablamos antes, así que sin pensarlo mucho me levante de mi asiento y me senté al lado de May, ella al ver su petición cumplida me dedica una sonrisa, pero por otro lado Misty se tomo mi gesto de mala manera.

"!Ash, pareces su perro, ¿porque le obedeces?" Pregunta Misty enfadada, en serio le habre dado esa impresión. "Yo..Yo.Y" Balbuceo tratando de responder aquella pregunta de repente May se levanta de su asiento bruscamente y dice.

"No tienes porque responderle, eso es un asunto entre nosotros dos" Luego su mirada de dirige a Misty "¿No crees que no deberías meterte donde no te han llamado?"

"!¿Qué dijiste?"

"Ya, ya chicos no peleemos, tranquilos, comamos en paz" Interfiere brock parando a Misty, May se sienta de nuevo y la cena pasa tranquilamente.

Luego de la cena todos subimos a nuestros dormitorios donde tuvo lugar una pequeña pelea entre Misty y May.

"¿Cómo es eso de que tu duermes con ella Ash?" Me pregunta una furibunda Misty.

"Yo lo decidí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?" Responde May ubicándose delante mío y mirando desafiantemente a May, "Debes estar bromeando, quizás dejas que ella interfiera demasiado en tus decisiones, en verdad pareces su perro en vez de su amigo, no me digas…¿ella es tu novia Ash?" Pregunta Misty mirándome a los ojos.

"Vámonos Ash" May me toma de la mano y me jala hacia nuestra habitación, esto enfurece mas a Misty, que comienza a escupir cuanto insulto viene a su cabeza.

Al llegar a la habitación, May me lleva hasta la cama y de improviso me tira en ella y me comienza a besar de una forma que no lo había hecho antes, sus besos no son tiernos y cariñosos, tampoco desbordan pasión y locura, esta vez son fuertes y desesperados, posesivos, me tiene bajo su cuerpo y no me deja libertad de acción, de cierta manera podría decirse que estoy bajo su control en este momento.

Se deshace de mi camisa y comienza a lamer y morder mi cuello, la verdad es que de la forma que lo hace duele bastante, pero en este momento creo que quejarme solo empeoraría las cosas, ella desciende por mi pecho lamiendo mis pezones y dibujando una línea con su lengua mientras baja a través de mi abdomen.

Al llegar a mi cintura me baja el pantalón y la ropa interior, May toma mi miembro entre sus manos y comienza a acariciarlo con mucha fuerza cerrando sus manos bastante fuerte alrededor , duele pero a la vez se siente bien, recuesto mi cabeza sobre mi almohada y miro hacia el techo, tal parece que esta vez May no me dejara mover y ella hara todo.

De repente siento una calidez que solo había experimentado una vez, levanto la cabeza para mirar y may me está haciendo una felación, se siente distinto que con Anabel, May cierra un poco su boca mordiéndome levemente, quizás ella trata de castigarme de cierto modo.

May se levanta se quita la parte inferior de su vestimenta y se acomoda sobre mi abdomen, ella toma mi miembro y lo coloca en su entrada dejándose caer sin ningún cuidado sobre él.

"Ughhhh" Gimoteo por lo bajo para que no me oiga, para mala suerte mía lo hace, acerca su cabeza a mi oído y me susurra.

"Oh..¿te duele?, quizás eso te enseñe a no acostarte con cualquiera que se te cruce"

Ella comienza a moverse rápidamente y dejándose caer con bastante fuerza, al principio dolió un poco pero luego me acostumbre, intente llevar mis manos a sus pechos pero ella me las tomo de las muñecas y las sostuvo contra la cama, dejándome inmóvil bajo ella.

Ella me besa y muerde mis labios al momento de llegar al clímax, lo hace con mucha fuerza causando que mis labios sangren, al terminar ella nota mi herida y captura mi labio herido entre los suyos succionándo mi sangre.

"Espero que con eso te duela menos" Ella se acuesta sobre mi colocando su cabeza en el espacio que hay entre mi hombro y mi cabeza. "No quiero tener que castigarte de nuevo, así que pórtate bien, ¿vale?"

"May, sobre lo que estábamos hablando"

"Shhhh, calla, mañana hablaremos de eso, por ahora solo quedémonos así"

Aquella noche sin importar todo lo que había pasado, dormir tranquilamente, aunque aquella mañana nunca la olvidare, aquella mañana no nos despertamos temprano como de costumbre, el problema vino cuando abrieron la puerta para despertarnos.

"Ustedes, que han hecho" Decia una desconcertada Misty, al ver a may durmiendo semidesnuda sobre mí.

**Fin.**

**Proximo Capitulo: Emerald Adieu.**


	5. Emerald Adieu I

**Ash With Flying Colors**

**Escrito Por: Axl**

**Episodio 5: Emerald Adieu Part One: Prelude**

En el centro pokemon mas específicamente en su cafetería se veía en una mesa a 6 jóvenes y un pikachu comer en armonía pero usualmente las apariencias engañan y este era uno de esos casos, sobre aquella fachada de armonía se respiraba tensión en el ambiente.

Desde lo ocurrido aquella mañana en el cuarto que yo compartía con May es decir desde que entro Misty y nos vio durmiendo semidesnudos el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Misty estaba furiosa aunque no había mencionado el asunto frente a Brock y Max los cuales observaban el ambiente sin tener idea de que pasaba.

May parecía estar disfrutando el hacer rabiar a Misty ya que el día de hoy se estaba mostrando muy cariñosa conmigo frente a Max y Brock cosa que no hacía, siempre que teníamos momentos de algo parecido a una pareja era en la ausencia de estos dos.

Hoy parecía no importarle la presencia de estos dos. En este momento estaba dándome de comer ante la mirada de una cabreada Misty a este punto me preguntaba porque misty no revelaba lo que vio a Brock y Max pero la verdad en este momento estaba más preocupado por lo que dijeran Max o Brock aunque esto parecerá algo cobarde prefiero arriesgarme a que Max y Brock descubran algo que enfrentarme a una May cabreada que ya la otra noche me demostró que pasa cuando se enoja.

"Me duele el labio" Susurre por lo bajo mientras me llevaba la mano a la boca, May alcanzo a escucharme y me dio una mirada de advertencia al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a mí, con lo cual me gane una mirada de enojo por parte de Misty.

"chicos, iré a entrenar un rato" les dije a todos en la mesa, la verdad quería escapar un rato de la tensión allí presente. "vamos pikachu" llame a mi fiel pokemon y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude, es probable que les haya parecido algo extraña la escena.

Camine unos hasta perder de vista el centro pokemon, realmente no me importaba a donde me dirigía solo quería alejarme de allí un rato; cuando me detuve me halle en medio de un claro en el bosque, habían algunos troncos apilados allí también rastros de una fogata, quizás hace poco alguien estuvo acampando en este lugar también había una roca allí, así que me senté sobre ella.

Impredecible, esta es la única definición para la situación actual, May actuando como ella sugirió no debíamos hacer en público cuando comenzó todo esto por otra parte, Misty actuaba de igual manera era evidente que estaba enojada, cabreada, furiosa; Pero no había mencionado nada acerca de lo que vio aquella mañana a Max y Brock.

"Vaya lio en el que me he metido" Dije a nadie en particular, realmente no había nadie allí que pudiera escucharme.

Repentinamente una descarga eléctrica me regreso a la realidad de manera dolorosa, levantando la mirada me encontré con mi fiel pikachu el cual me daba una mirada que se debatía entre enfadada y preocupada, no es la primera vez que hacia esto; en los momentos que Pikachu me veía deprimido, preocupado o enfadado suele animarme con una descarga eléctrica. Llevo mi mano a la cabeza de mi pequeño amigo y la acaricio mientras le sonrió indicándole que no se preocupe.

Me levanto de aquella roca algo más animado y decido que lo mejor será enfriar las cosas un poco. Con este objetivo en mente me dirijo hacia el centro pokemon donde me encuentro con mis amigos al llegar allí note que la situación seguía igual, May y Misty dedicándose miradas de muerte; Max y Brock en medio de ello sin tener idea de que pasaba. En aquel momento hize lo que mejor me pareció.

"Chicos, sigamos nuestro viaje, estoy ansioso de tener mi próxima batalla" Y desde ello pasaron tres semanas para que encontrásemos la siguiente batalla contra los ases de la frontera, en este tiempo May gano su quinto listón y aseguro su participación en el gran festival de Kanto, para al parecer molestia de Misty que fue la única del grupo que no asistió al concurso de May. Ella se excuso diciendo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas pero, yo se que ese no era el verdadero motivo de Misty.

Aunque viajábamos juntos hace casi un mes. Aun no había hablado con Misty sobre lo que vio aquel día, realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo; desde aquel día que Misty nos descubrió, May andaba literalmente pegada a mí, a tal punto que Max ya le había preguntado el motivo de esto.

Aquella vez que Max le pregunto eso. Max y ella se fueron a hablar a solas, nunca supe el contenido de aquella conversación, aunque no he hecho el intento de preguntarle a May de cualquier modo.

Dejando eso de lado yo también tuve problemas, en especial cuando Brock me cuestiono de igual forma que hizo Max con May, recuerdo muy bien aquella incomoda conversación con brock.

"_Dime, ¿qué es lo que hay entre tú y May?" Pregunto Brock poniéndome entre la espada y la pared._

"_¿De qué hablas?, no pasa nada entre May y yo" Le respondí con enfado fingido mientras me aleje de él._

"_A mí no me engañas, pero si no quieres hablar no hay nada que hacer" Dijo mientras se alejaba._

Luego de eso y para mi alivio Brock no volvió a preguntar más. Aquella noche nos hospedamos en el centro pokemon, desde que Misty viajaba con nosotros y por sugerencia de Brock, ella y May dormían en la misma habitación; cabe decir, el que durmieran juntas me mantenía preocupado. Aunque confiaba en que no discutieran, lo más probable es que ignorasen a la otra totalmente.

Probablemente era medianoche. No podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente, así que estaba allí acostado mirando el techo tratando de dormirme, de repente la puerta se abre. Cierro los ojos y finjo estar dormido. Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y a los pocos segundos una ligera ráfaga de viento.

"No es necesario que finjas, sé que no estás dormido" Me dijo una voz ya bastante conocida para mi, en especial porque solo hay una persona que se metería en mi habitación y más aun en mi cama a estas horas de la noche.

"May, ¿qué haces aquí?".

"Es obvio, ¿no?" Me responde mientras se posiciona encima mío y pone su cabeza entre el espacio que hay entre mi cabeza y mi hombro.

"Es demasiado peligroso, Misty se dará cuenta" .

"No te preocupes por eso, ya me hice cargo de ella" Susurro May con una mueca algo perversa en el rostro.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Pregunto algo nervioso. He conocido nuevas facetas de May y algunas de ellas son algo escalofriante; en especial cuando se enfada es algo igual de peligroso que pararse frente a una estampida de un Rhyhorn, Tauros o Nidoking.

"Tranquilo, no fue nada".

"Aun así, esto es muy peligroso. Los chicos sospechan y pueden darse cuenta".

"Lo siento. No pude aguantar más, hace un par de semanas que no estamos juntos y eso ya es mucho tiempo; ¿no te parece?, ¿acaso ya no te atraigo?". Explica mientras con su lengua le da una caricia a mi mejilla en forma de lamida.

"Te equivocas, estoy algo nervioso porque Brock y Max se enteren de lo que pasa. Eso es todo".

"Con que nervioso, eh; pues tu veras tienes dos opciones jugar conmigo de la manera que quiero que lo hagas, no solo me refiero a lo que pasa bajo las sabanas o arriesgarte a que te castigue como la otra noche" Me habla al oído, su frio aliento me causa escalofríos. Pensándolo un poco le respondo lo que me parece más adecuado.

"¿Puedo tener un poco de ambas?".

"¿Eh?, Oh ya veo; Así que a mi pequeño Ashy le gusta algo como eso, sabes ahora tendré que buscar nuevas formas de castigarte" Me decía mientras se sentaba sobre mi y se quitaba la camisa dejando sus pechos al aire.

"Si no me muerdes demasiado fuerte, se siente bien" Explico para mi seguridad.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no te aseguro nada".

May se deshace con gran habilidad y velocidad de mi camiseta dejándome solo en ropa interior. Recarga su pecho contra el mío, dejándome sentir la suavidad de sus pechos; nos besábamos furiosamente, aunque yo no lo admitiera extrañaba esto. Ella hace caso de mi advertencia y me da suaves mordiscos en el labio, yo le devuelvo el gesto antes de que nuestras lenguas se enzarcen en una batalla por entrar en la boca del otro.

"¿Me perdonas?" Me susurra cuando separamos nuestras bocas en busca de oxigeno.

"¿Eh?".

"Si eso, el otro día te quejaste por dolor en el labio y eso es culpa mía" Me explica mientras pone mis manos en sus pechos, instintivamente los apretó un poco; han crecido desde que lo que paso aquella noche en un rio, quizás tenga algo que ver con que hayamos hecho esto con bastante frecuencia.

"Descuida, se siente bien si no lo haces muy fuerte" Le explico mientras tomo el control posicionándola debajo de mío. Comienzo a lamerle en el cuello, le doy pequeños mordiscos, Ella me responde con algunos jadeos y gemidos; Desciendo por su cuerpo, Me detengo en sus pechos, con mi lengua hago círculos sobre el pezón del pecho derecho, el otro pecho lo acaricio con mi mano apretándolo y moviéndolo un poco, cambio los pechos aplicando el mismo tratamiento, para el deleite de May.

Sigo descendiendo dejando un rastro de saliva sobre el abdomen de May, esta vez soy un poco más atrevido y desciendo hasta su zona intima; me quedo expectante al llegar allí, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos, ella siente mi aliento y un escalofrió la recorre.

Utilizo mi lengua para acariciar su zona íntima lo cual hace que May se retuerza y sus gemidos sean más fuertes, sigo acariciando hasta que May da un pequeño grito y su cuerpo inmediatamente se relaja. En ese instante mi lengua percibe un sabor agridulce, me arrodillo sobre la cama y miro el rostro de May.

Se ve hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, unas pequeñas lagrimas debatiendo entre salir o quedarse en sus ojos; su aliento y respiración agitada y el pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo de su jadeante boca.

"' ¿Que tanto miras?".

"Es solo, te veías hermosa".

"No ganaras nada haciéndome cumplidos, ahora es mi turno de hacer algo nuevo" dice mientras me indica que me acueste, lo cual hago sin protestar."Cierra los ojos" Nuevamente obedezco sin hacer preguntas, quizás Misty tenga razón y parezca un perro.

A los pocos segundos siento algo bastante suave que rodea mi zona intima, abro los ojos y veo que May ha puesto mi virilidad entre sus pechos; Los mueve un poco de manera algo inexperta, debe ser la primera vez que hace esto. Ella baja su cabeza un poco y su lengua lame la parte de mi que alcanza a sobresalir entre sus grandes pechos.

"¿Te gusta?" Levanta el rostro para preguntarme.

"Se…si, se siente genial" Respondo algo complicado, en este momento me es difícil pensar.

Ella deja de hacerlo y se acomoda encima mío, uniéndonos rápidamente y perdiéndonos en aquel ritmo que bailaban nuestras caderas, ella se deja caer encima mío sin dejar de moverse y me abraza por el cuello, sus pechos presionando el mío.

Revierto la situación colocándome encima de ella, sin separarnos en ningún momento; pongo mis brazos a los lados de sus pechos para darme apoyo, ella cruza las piernas sobre mi cintura y yo entro con bastante fuerza. May se siente húmeda y cálida, busco su boca momentos antes de llegar al clímax. Consiguiendo una pequeña batalla de lenguas, llegamos al clímax dejándome caer sobre ella.

May abraza mi rostro sobre sus pechos, acaricia mis cabellos.

"Lo extrañabas, ¿cierto?" Me dice en voz baja debido al cansancio.

"Bastante, ¿está bien que te quedes aquí?"

"Tranquilo, no pasara nada"

"Si tu lo dices, buenas noches" Digo quedándome dormido allí.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar mi cabeza estaba sobre una almohada bastante dura en comparación a la que dormí, bueno quizás exagero el hecho es que May ya no estaba allí, debió irse antes del amanecer.

Me levanto y tomo una ducha antes de ir a comer con mis amigos, me siento agotado. Ojala no afecte mi batalla en la pirámide de batalla, según Max está bastante cerca quizás lleguemos hoy y pueda terminar la batalla de la frontera de una vez. Me quedo allí riéndome de mi mismo, es la primera vez que algo me preocupa más que los pokemon y las batallas, que jodido es cambiar.

**Fin.**

**Proximo Capitulo: Emerald Adieu Part Two: Interlude.**


	6. Emerald Adieu II

**Ash With Flying Colors**

**Escrito Por: Axl**

**Episodio 6: Emerald Adieu Part Two: Interlude**

He sentido la decepción conmigo mismo tras una batalla más de una vez, pero la del día de hoy era distinta a todas esas veces, diferente no en la manera en que fui derrotado; Brandon no tuvo que esforzarse para vencerme pero muchas veces he perdido de maneras similares, la diferencia con aquellas ocasiones fue mi concentración durante el encuentro.

Durante la batalla Sceptile tuvo que arreglárselas en más de una ocasión ante mis distracciones, realmente nunca estuve mentalmente en la batalla, no podía dejar de pensar en May durante y antes de la batalla, no practique ni un poco antes de enfrentarlo, al terminar el encuentro salí lo mas rápido que pude de la pirámide.

Volví al centro pokemon y después de dejar mis pokemon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, observando el techo; en una situación así normalmente mi cabeza estaría ocupada pensando en diferentes maneras de llevar a cabo la revancha pero en esta ocasión no se me ocurría ninguna manera de vencer a mi oponente, solo ella seguía apareciendo en mi mente.

"Debió verse bastante mal" Comento a la nada sobre mi actuación durante la batalla.

"Definitivamente no fue de tus mejores batallas, eso está claro" Me responde una voz femenina que conozco bastante bien y la única que entraría sin avisar en mi habitación.

"Lo sé" Respondo vagamente, realmente no tengo nada que decir sobre eso; ahora que lo pienso en el momento que fui derrotado me fui sin decir nada ni esperar a nadie, eso debió parecer raro, aun así no me siento decepcionado mas no deprimido por la batalla, siento que puedo vencer a Brandon mas no he encontrado la manera de hacerlo.

"¿Tienes algún plan para vencerlo?" Me pregunta mientras se acuesta a mi lado.

"Aun no"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Quizás"

"Quizás deberías recibir un castigo"

"¿Planeas castigarme por haber perdido?" Pregunto algo incrédulo.

"No, pero debería hacerlo por salir de la pirámide solo" Ella me recuerda que no espere a nadie, aunque con ese "salir solo" se refiere a que he salido de allí sin esperarla; desde la llegada de Misty, May ha insistido en pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

"Estas bastante calmada" Menciono cambiando el tema.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunta algo confundida

"Lo he dicho porque se acerca el gran festival y no has entrenado nada" Antes del gran festival de Hoenn recuerdo haberla visto entrenar bastante y aun así no paso de octavos de final, no quiero pensar que pasaría si sigue a este ritmo; quizás solo pase la ronda de exhibición.

"No te preocupes por eso, se que este lo ganare" Me respondió bastante confiada.

"¿Quizás estas demasiado confiada?"

"¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos luego de que te acostaste con Anabel?" Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

Trago saliva, la recuerdo demasiado bien; en aquella ocasión May estaba furiosa nunca retomamos esa conversación hasta este momento y quedo en el aire el tipo de relación que deberíamos tener, ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por retomar el tema y yo me sentía muy cómodo si se daba por olvidado.

"No mucho en realidad" Respondo tratando de que deje el tema.

"Aquella vez te pregunte si me serias fiel si fuera tu novia y según recuerdo no respondiste."

"¿Quieres que te responda?"

"No, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea para solucionar eso." Me dice de manera enigmática, cualquier cosa que haya pensado me hace temer; aun temiendo lo que fuese a responderme me decido a preguntar "¿Que se te ha ocurrido?".

Ella se acerca y coloca la cabeza en el espacio que hay entre mi hombro izquierdo y mi cabeza, acerca su boca a mi oído y me susurra lo que tenía en mente.

"Si gano el gran festival tu y yo vamos a...".

En el momento que la escuche me puse bastante nervioso, salte de la cama y quede parado al lado de esta mirándola de manera incrédula. "Nosotros somos muy jóvenes para eso" Respondí señalando algo evidente.

"Eso no importa, además de esa forma podríamos estar solos los dos, sin nadie que nos moleste" Se acerca y me lame la oreja, haciendo que un escalofrió me corra por la espalda.

"¿Para que quieres que estemos solo los dos, sin Max y Brock?" Pregunto mientras trato de soltarme de su agarre.

"No me hagas decir cosas tan pervertidas" Me responde con una pequeña risa, mientras me abraza aumentando un poco la fuerza de su agarre al ver que quería zafarme de este.

Realmente no se me da bien pensar cuando estoy en situaciones de este tipo, debía alejarme un poco de ella para pensar bien lo que acababa de proponerme; al parecer ella no contaba con mi opinión o quizás estaba segura de que aceptaría, de cualquier manera no pude evitar preguntarle.

"¿Que pasara en caso de que pierdas el gran festival?"

En el momento que hice la pregunta se alejo unos cuantos pasos de mí y con una sonrisa me dijo "Cuando eso pase lo sabrás, aun así no creo poder perder este festival". Salió de mi habitación dejándome allí con una gran confusión en la cabeza.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre de nuevo y veo entrar a mi fiel compañero amarillo el cual salta a mis brazos.

"Creo que por ahora no peleare de nuevo con Brandon" Le comento a mi primer pokemon el cual solo me responde con su característico "Pika", decido no pensar más por el día de hoy y me recuesto de nuevo esta vez para caer en un profundo sueño del cual espero no ser despertado en pocas horas.

Desde ese día ha pasado una semana y el día de mañana da comienzo el gran festival , durante la semana May estuvo algo alejada de mí no, en este momento nos encontrábamos cenando junto a Brock y Max.

Hacía tres días Misty decidió marcharse debido a que tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste aunque según May ella simplemente se había rendido y decidió retirarse, el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros ellas dos durmieron en la misma habitación solo ellas sabían el motivo de la repentina retirada de Misty y aunque a May le alegro que se fuera, no quería hablar más del tema.

La cena termino, Brock y Max se fueron a sus habitaciones y me quede de solo con May en el comedor del centro pokemon, decidí aprovechar ese poco tiempo que teníamos a solas y preguntarle algo que permanecía en mi cabeza desde hacía ya una semana.

"Cuando pensaste en ello,¿ contabas con que aceptaría de inmediato o no te importaba realmente mi opinión al respecto?". Solté lo que estaba pensando ante una tranquila May.

"Tu opinión me importa bastante, la verdad pensé que estarías de acuerdo con mi idea" Respondió tranquilamente.

"Todo este tiempo pensé que no te interesaba una relación diferente a ser amigos con algunas ventajas"

"Al principio fue así, pero después de lo sucedido con Anabel y la llegada de Misty cambie de opinión" Es verdad que antes de lo sucedido con Anabel nos comportábamos como simples amigos a la vista de Max y Brock, luego de ello y con la llegada de Misty; May cambio su comportamiento y se comportaba como si fuese mi novia.

Ella negaba constantemente que fuésemos una pareja e indicaba que era un comportamiento normal entre amigos, aunque no se comportara así con brock; luego de la retirada de Misty, ella volvió a su comportamiento normal de amiga frente a Max y Brock.

Parecía como si la amenaza se hubiese ido y no necesitara marcar territorio, pero al parecer lo que me propuso hace una semana seguía en pie, en este momento ella esperaba una respuesta decidí tratar de ganar algo te tiempo antes de responder y pregunte lo primero que me vino en mente.

"¿Por qué pusiste ganar el gran festival como condición?". Realmente no sé por qué pregunte aquello pero me causaba cierta curiosidad su respuesta.

"Si aceptas la propuesta quiero tener algo por lo que te sientas orgulloso de mí, como coordinadora de pokemon" Ella iba en serio con todo esto, yo no tenía manera alguna de responder a lo que acababa de decirme; decidí dejarla ser y aceptar.

"Está bien acepto, si ganas el gran festival lo haremos nos casaremos" Quizás era algo arriesgado, algo apresurado, algo desquiciado, algo impensado, algo de lo que quizás me arrepentiría; pero al ver que ella iba tan en serio con esto me convenció, aunque hay algo que algo que me hacía sentir mal de todo esto.

Ella quería ganar el gran festival para que al casarnos yo estuviera orgulloso de ella, al ser mi esposa la campeona del gran festival de kanto; pero parecía injusto que ella se esforzara tanto por eso y realmente yo no soy una gran referencia como entrenador de pokemon.

No he ganando ninguna liga en la que participado, salvo la liga naranja; aunque esta solo se resumía a una batalla 6 vs 6, no se comparaba a las demás.

"Bueno me iré a dormir, mañana será un día agotador" Dijo May sacándome de mis pensamientos, antes de irse se acerco a mí y nos besamos; no apasionadamente como en otras ocasiones, fue algo más simple; un simple roce de labios.

Luego de aquel beso decidí que debía descansar también, fui directo a mi habitación y caí dormido hasta el siguiente día.

El gran festival comenzó sin ningún sobresalto para May, la primera ronda era de exhibición; ella paso realmente sin esforzarse demasiado; ella y Combusken hicieron una gran presentación de las mejores que le había visto, aun así parecía que no tuvo que esforzarse en ello, las rondas de exhibición fueron demasiado fácil para ella.

Su primer rival fue Harley, esperaba una batalla algo reñida Harley uso un Wigglytuff y un Cacturne; May utilizo a Combusken y a Eevee, por tipo parecía tener algo de ventaja aun así lo que paso fue algo que no me esperaba.

May lo derroto en tiempo record, realmente barrio el piso con el pobre tipo; realmente ella iba en serio con su propuesta o el rival era muy débil.

Al pasar de ronda May tuvo que enfrentarse al detestable Drew; nunca me agrado aquel sujeto y aunque lo detestaba, esperaba que la batalla fuese un poco mas difícil para May estaba dudando sobre si realmente quería aceptar su propuesta.

Realmente no dudaba sobre la propuesta, dudaba sobre mis sentimientos por ella; si bien era cierto que me agradaba y me atraía, no estaba seguro de amarla como para casarme con ella.

En unos pocos meses pasamos de ser solo amigos a tener una propuesta de matrimonio en medio, las cosas iban demasiado rápido y no tuve tiempo de pensar bien las cosas.

La batalla comenzó y aunque Drew resistió un poco más que Harley el resultado fue el mismo, Combusken estaba imparable; el squirtle de May ayudo en momentos específicos del combate pero Combusken se llevo todas las palmas.

Me sentí un poco mal por Drew, debía admitir que era un buen coordinador pero May había pasado por encima del sin mucho esfuerzo.

May en este momento estaba en semifinales y yo comenzaba a temer por mi destino, total había aceptado su propuesta y debía cumplir mi palabra en caso de que ella ganara**,** lo cual parecía casi seguro si seguía a ese ritmo.

"¿Que pasa Ash?, no te vez muy feliz de que May haya ganado" Escuche decir a Brock, mientras Max miraba expectante mi respuesta.

"De que hablas estoy feliz por ella" Respondí rápidamente.

"Aun así es algo extraño" Intervino Max

"¿El qué?"

"En ambos combates, may ha optado por directamente dejar fuera de combate al rival".

En un concurso pokemon lo normal es lucir los ataques de un pokemon para hacerlo lucir bien y hacer perder puntos al contrincante; pero el día de hoy May estaba optando por un estilo más directo dejando fuera de combate a los pokemon de sus oponentes, estaba sacrificando la belleza de sus ataques por una efectividad aplastante hasta el momento.

Al parecer tenia esto planeado hace tiempo, aun cuando parecía no haber entrenado mucho para el gran festival, por el alto parlante anunciaron el inicio de los combates de semifinales; may ingreso en el escenario e hizo una seña dirigida a mí, la cual se podría interpretar como: "faltan dos".

Su rival para esta ronda es aquella chica llamada Solidad, may eligió de nuevo a Combusken esta vez en compañía de Munchlax y solidad escogió un Slowbro y un Pidgeot, la batalla dio comienzo y no estaba seguro de quien deseaba que ganara la batalla.

**Fin.**

******Proximo Capitulo: Emerald Adieu Part Three: Postlude.**


End file.
